


Nose Bleeds and Introductions

by topmad



Series: Benny and Scott vs. The World [1]
Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Benny gets hurt, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, The Sandlot, both are older, but Scott is here to save the day, closer in age, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmad/pseuds/topmad
Summary: Benny runs into a pole when he first sees Scotty, and gets to meet him because of it.This fic is just short and cute, will be making more of these two dorks!!
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez/Scotty Smalls
Series: Benny and Scott vs. The World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Nose Bleeds and Introductions

Although living in the town he lived in, Benny never saw too many people move there, only a couple of kids throughout the years that Benny lived there. So he thrived, knowing his group of friends were gonna be together for a while without being split up by someone, a girl was mostly what Benny was thinking. Although, he was awesome at making friends, and wouldn’t not be open to the thought of a new member. 

So that’s when he saw the kid around his age, that was the first kid that moved there in about 2 years. He was on his bike one day, just weaving through the neighborhoods before he was going to head to the sandlot, when he saw a big moving truck and a bunch of boxes. A lot were being carried by many men, so he thought it would be better not to stop, since they didn’t seem to need any help.

That was until he saw him. He looked to be about a year or two younger, around 15 or 16, and he came out of the house, the sun beating down on him so he put his hand up to shield his eyes. He was wearing just simple jeans and a button down shirt with a white tee underneath, and boy was he a sight for sore eyes. At least for Benny.

Now Benny wasn’t the type to like like people, sure some of his fellow classmates were good looking, and many girls have asked him out, but he just never seemed to have anyone that really caught his eye. He never really talked to anyone about it though, and even if he did, they would think he was in love with baseball.

It was almost like his heart stopped for a moment, he knew his breathing did, and as he rode and stared, the kid looked and stared right back. He was gonna wave and say hi with his bright smile, but right as he put his hand up,he ran right into a pole. It didn’t hurt as much as it sounded, which it sounded like a single hit of a church bell, but he did fall off his bike and scraped his knees pretty hard. His face also kinda got slammed straight into the pole, but he couldn’t really feel his face so the pain wasn’t that bad.

As he tried to sit up he heard a voice, but his head was making his ears a little wonky, as it felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer. He looked around but his eyes were blurry from the collision to his head.

“Ar O Oh Cay” he heard, his brain scrambled as he slowly looked up, blinking furiously. It was the kid, and my god was he cuter in person. At least from what he could see. Freckles dusted his face as his blue eyes stared back at Benny, blonde hair slightly sticking to his forehead from the heat.

“What?” Benny asked, the voice of his words echoing around in his brain. Finally he was starting to gain actual consciousness.

“Are you okay?”

The kid had a soft voice, one that would be able to comfort you after anything. Benny was just staring at the kid, trying to focus his eyes,, making the boy look around awkwardly. Benny blinked slowly before nodding, but he felt something wet and warm falling down his face. 

“Oh shit.” Benny said to himself,touching under his nose above his top lip, his eyes finally adjusting to see blood on his fingers. He looked up at the kid who widened his eyes in panic.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move!” The kid said quickly before running into the house.

“Not planning on it!” He yelled back, watching as the kid shook his head while running inside. He looked around slowly, seeing his baseball cap a foot or two away from him. He tried to reach for it, but he became dizzy again, making him just go back to his awkward sitting position. Next thing he knew the kid was kneeling over him, putting something soft and wet under his nose. It was a towel, making Benny grab it himself, leaning his head back as he put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding.

“Do you do this kind of thing often?” The kid asked, Benny noticing that the kid was looking at his other bruises on his legs. Benny shook his head.

“Baseball.”

He heard paper and rustling, before he felt something jellylike on his knees. He winced in pain, but right after the kid stuck the bandaid on. “I didn’t know baseball was so impactful.”

“DeNunez sometimes misses.”

The kid looked at him funny, making Benny let out an amused scoff. 

“Benny.” Was what the injured boy said, sticking his hand out for the kid to take.

“Scott.” 

Scott. Benny liked that name. He smiled softly, before wincing once more because of his nose.

Scott kneeled down, before softly grabbing his shoulders, pushing him slightly backwards to lean against the pole he just rammed into. He was gentle, Benny noticed, most boys would not care about how gentle they were being and would just do it.

“You live around here?” Scott asked, his curious eyes getting prettier the longer the conversation was. 

“Yeah, couple ah blocks from here.” Benny tried to point in the direction of his house, but failed miserably as it just kinda laid limp in the air. He couldn’t believe how much of a mess he was in front of the boy that made him run into the pole in the first place.

“Well I can’t walk you all the way to a house I don’t know, so is it okay if you come inside?” Scott asked sweetly, and Benny would answer to that voice without hesitation if it meant he would keep talking.

“Okay.”

Scott grabbed his left hand to help stand him up, Benny still holding the towel in his right. He got up slowly, hurting a little but not too bad. He was taller than the boy by a few inches, so it looked kinda funny when Scott was keeping him up with his whole body. 

They walked, well Benny limped, inside, heading to a room nearby. Scott helped Benny sit down on the soft bed, putting a couple of pillows stacked on each other to keep his head up as he laid down.

Benny looked around, boxes all over the ground, and he was surprised he didn’t trip over one on his way in. He imagined being in this room more often, hanging out with Scott.

“Yeah, it doesn’t really look like a bedroom does it?” Scott said as he stood there, looking around like Benny was. 

“It’ll look nice, once, you know.” Benny said, pointing towards the boxes. Great going Rodriguez, he thought. He sounded like his brain got damaged in the accident, when he was just overwhelmed by the pain and how fast it all happened. 

“Yeah. Do you need anything? Here by the way.” Scott asked, before giving Benny his hat back. Benny took it with his left hand, setting it on his stomach as he still could feel the blood coming out.

“Thanks, and I think i’m okay.”

“What does that mean?” Scott pointed toward the hat as he sat down on one of the closed boxes, obviously talking about the logo on it. “L. A.”

“It’s the Dodgers.” Benny got out with a small laugh, “You never heard of the Dodgers?”

“Baseball, I assume.”

Benny nodded, smiling towards Scott. “You play?”

Scott shrugged slightly.

“Never figured out how to.”

Benny’s eyes widened, “You don’t know how to play baseball? America’s pastime?” 

“My dad tried to but I just uh, never got it.” Scott said bashfully, looking down at his shoes. Man was he adorable. 

“Aw man, once I stop bleeding from my nose I’m gonna show you.”

Scott let out a laugh, before faltering as he saw how serious Benny was. He scoffed in disbelief, “I’m hopeless basically.”

Benny rolled his eyes, a teasing yet happy smile on his face. Another reason he could talk to Scott, get to know him more. “No one’s hopeless man, you can come to the Sandlot with me.”

“The Sandlot?”

“Scott, here's some more of your clothes- Oh, who's this?” Scott’s mom walked in, looking from Benny, to Scott, to Benny again. Scott stood up from the box, taken aback by his mom.

“This is Benny, he uh ran into a pole in front of the house. He was bleeding pretty bad from his nose so I brought him inside.”

Benny gave her an embarrassed smile, waving a little as he held the towel in his hand, wincing as he took it off his nose.

“Are you okay Hun?” Benny nodded, making her sigh a little, “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Scott looked at his Mom, then at Benny, who was staring at Scott for an answer. Scott gave him a “sure I don’t care” look, making Benny turn back towards his mom and nod to her.

“Well when you start to feel better, maybe you could show Scott around. Unless you two want to help unpack?”

The two boys quickly shook their heads, making his Mom smile sweetly. “Be careful.” She kissed Scott’s forehead, making Scott become embarrassed in front of Benny.

“She seems nice.” Benny said as she left the room, looking down to notice the large amount of blood on the towel. “Sorry about this.”

Scott shrugged, “We have plenty of towels, my mom basically buys them every other week.” 

Benny sat up, turning before leaning his head against the wall and Scott sat next to him. “At least it stopped bleeding.”

Benny nodded, finally starting to feel better. He was still a little woozy from the loss of blood, but he stood up slowly anyways, ready to get back on his feet. He stuck a hand out for Scott, helping him get up from the bed and now both on their feet. 

“So what is the Sandlot?”

“The baseball field. Technically my friends and I are the Sandlot too, which you’ll meet once we leave.”

Benny looked at Scott, watching as his expression turned to almost a frightened look. He couldn’t help but stare and study the boy in front of him. He really liked this kid, not just because of how he looked, but he seemed like a really nice person who actually cared about people. He smiled at the boy, making Scott look at him weird but eventually smile back.

“It’ll be fine, promise.”

“Really?” Scott looked at him hopeful, making Benny pat him on the back as they headed towards the door.

“Yeah I'll tell them all you beat me up, that would make them really impressed with you in all honesty.” Benny cracked a smile, before Scott laughed out loud.

“They’d think you’re nuts!!” Benny cackled out.

Scott laughed even more, the thought of him beating Benny up successfully a funny thing to think about. As they made their way outside, Benny grabbed Scott’s shoulder softly.

“They’ll like you, I promise. And I’ll show you how to play ball, in repayment for helping me out.”

It took Scott a moment to think, before he nodded his head.

“Okay, deal.”


End file.
